Daughter of Ipswich
by Valora Holmes
Summary: It's time the debt of the Sons was paid and there's only one girl who can help. New to Spencer and only looking for her brother. What happens when she finds he' fallen? It's destiny that she be one to offer Salvation; will she?  M due to language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing which in any way shape or form resembles the Covenant or the works of JK Rowling

**Daughter of Ipswich**

"Don't worry, my son's in Ipswich running errands for me, he won't be home for a while yet." Evelyn told her friend, leading the older woman, and young girl into the main lounge. "Cassandra's son is holding Movie night tonight, so when he does come back he won't be here long." Evelyn poured two whisky glasses full, and opened a bottle of Butter-beer.

"Thank you, Sister." the old woman replied, taking the glass, and handing the bottle to her niece, she motioned her hand, and the young girl took this as the sign to make herself scarce. "You are a blessing to your Coven."

"It's no problem Old Mother." Evelyn took the seat across from her. "I'm always happy to help a Coven sister, even more so Salem's Crone. Miss Lilith is most welcome here."

The older woman leaned forwards, lowering her voice. Yet still the young girl heard every word. "She shall be attending Spencer under the name of Putnam; her true name. You know exactly who she is and I want you to help her in anyway. I know you've managed to make a quick recovery from your Alcoholism, but that is no excuse for slacking from your duties, she is your responsibility until she sees fit to leave your care. I can do nothing for her."

"Understood."

The young girl collapsed to the floor. "Sleeping potion." Evelyn answered, "If she's staying here tonight, I want it so that my son won't find her. None of the Sons know about our magic, and it will stay that way until we see fit that they should know. The same was with our husbands, though there is really only Parry and Simms left."

"William fell to the Power then." The old woman deduced, "Watch your son doesn't follow." She downed the rest of her glass then in a flurry of spell dust, she was gone.

"Let's get you to bed, Miss Lily." Evelyn Danvers spoke sweetly to the unconscious body.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing which in any way shape or form resembles the Covenant or the works of JK Rowling

**Daughter of Ipswich**

It was the last day before school began, and Lilith was using it to her advantage, she had spent the morning in the library and had returned to her dorm for lunch. She'd been flicking thorough her research when Kira had fallen through the door, followed by Aaron, apparently they were after some afternoon delight.

Lilith closed her laptop, and silently placed protective spells over it, while she grabbed her parasol and her car keys. Her Aunt hadn't left her unprepared, she'd taken her test before she was dropped off at the Danvers mansion.

She was on the road before the cafeteria closed after lunch. She was stopped at a stupid stop sign and decided there was no time like the present to change her clothes. She transfigured them into something more like what she had seen in Diagon Alley. A modern look with a twist of Victorian English. She made sure to change one of her broken iPod covers into the set of clothes she'd previously been wearing, just so it didn't look strange when she got back to school.

Salem wasn't too far away, and she found a parking space for her white Audi TT easily. From there it was the magic that led her to the shopping district. Before going anywhere, she stopped in Gringotts, she didn't have much gold on her, and she knew she'd need loads.

The Salem witches who ran the bookstore 'Wit Beyond Measure' were ecstatic to have a European witch in their shop. They laughed when she told them she'd never been to Hogwarts for anything but the tournament. They were happy to hear of her tales of Beauxbatons as well as her limited ones of Hogwarts. Lilith did manage to link the name of their store with Ravenclaw however.

The witches had all but one book that she wanted. "We can order a copy. It'd take a while, but we could get you a copy. If you don't want to wait a couple of months, the Salem Witches Institute have a copy, I don't know if they'd lend you it. But then there's your Aunt's Coven sister. Andy, was is Cassy who had the book?" Belladonna explained.

Her sister, Andromeda, was the one to supply the answer. "They each had a copy when they were in school. Salome because it was her brother who was one, and Cassy, Eve, Ali and Prissy because their new boyfriends were the others. I don't know if they all still have copies, but it's an ancient book. The boys have one, the Book of Damnation. The one you're looking for is so much more difficult, and takes months of spells, hexes, curses, and charms to recreate a copy. The girls never see the book of Damnation much as the boys never see the girls books."

"Thank you. You've been so much help. I just hope Evelyn knows what I'm after." Lilith paid for her books and bid the witches fair well, before headed to the next stop on her shopping trip. She stopped in 'Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions', this witch managed to go international, and till made the best clothes this side of Jupiter.

Lilith spoke to the seamstress about making her uniform. And the witch agreed. So Lilith placed an order, her uniform would be Owled to the Danver's mansion within the next few days and then hopefully she could collect it. Evelyn shouldn't mind, Lilith was on a quest to save her son.

She picked up a few party dresses while she was there, as well as a few day outfits, and a few out of the ordinary. After looking at the fashion book, she picked out a few outfits that she loved, and placed those on order too, a day dress from the London store, and a couple of evening outfits from the Parisian selection. The good thing about Madame Malkin was that you didn't need a size, everything came with a sizing charm, meaning it would fit no matter what. The only thing that didn't apply to was school robes, because she needed to stay in business.

The seamstress recommended 'Prue's Pleasures' as a shop to stop by if she ever needed undergarments or toys. Knowing that there was no point buying half an outfit, Lilith stopped by Prue's shop. She soon found herself in heaven. She picked out corsets, and knickers, as well as a new set of suspenders and a few sets. She quickly bought up what she wanted before she asked about custom designs.

Prue was actually short for Prudence, and Prudence was quiet happy to discuss custom designs. And Lilith and Prudence got talking, they chatted for a while, and realised that there was so much more to say so agreed to meet up at Monsieur Bellefleur's Tearoom. Lilith was quite happy to meet up later, she had a lot more shopping to do. She was happy to have only three bags to carry, all of her books had been shrunk by Bella and Andy to fit into one bag, the clothes she had bought at Madame Malkin's were in another, and her purchases at Prue's were in the final bag. It made shopping so much easier.

The next stop for Lilith was the potions suppliers. She spoke with the wizard about what he would suggest for an anti-aging potion, and had a conversation regarding her Aunt's accomplishments, and instead of leaving with a bag of ingredients, the old wizard gave her the book which contained her Aunt's research, "I was her husband at one point." he reminisced.

"So you'd be my Uncle?" Lilith asked.

"In a way yes." he answered, "we married the muggle way because as you know she's a half-blood. We went away to France. And she had our baby daughter. My father had disowned me, when he heard about your Aunt, even though she was one of the Salem Witches. Father was dying and called for me. So I came running. He left me the shop, and said I had to keep it. Salome was too attached to Marseilles to leave. So we came to an arrangement. We divorced, and I spent my summers with my girls. Then she got laden with you, because there was no one else who could take you. Salome looked after you both until little Beatrice was old enough to go to school. And she came to live with me. So I must thank you for letting me have my baby girl with me."

"Erm... You're welcome." Lilith answered.

He chuckled, "Your father used her, when you were born. He left you with your mother, with no contact, and then your mother left you with her. Salome took you in, and left your father to rot, not knowing that there was also a brother, who your mother had left behind in an orphanage somewhere. Your father wanted nothing to do with you, so Salome sent me her research, and asked me to destroy it. But I couldn't, in someway it was a final link I had to her, like it was her, and she'd never left. I know what you're doing, but you need to save the others too, because just saving your brother would be such a shame, each family deserves something more. Read about the Malfoy's. That might help." He pulled her into a hug, "It's Uncle Charlie. See you in the future kiddo."

Lilith headed to the tearooms passing all of the little shops. Good and Evil were mixed alike here, unlike in London where there was Knockturn Alley surrounding Diagon. Thinking upon it she realised that the witch trials had been so much worse in New England, and worst of all Salem; they'd used good and evil to save themselves. The Sons of Ipswich had hidden away completely, using a Covenant. But witches and wizards like Lily hadn't had that option, there was the Stature of Secrecy, but America had been the last to bring that in, as it had been that last to create a magical government. Great Britain had lead the way, protecting it's people, Europe followed, and the trend headed East until it reached American shores. A man of power who was a wizard set up the government and cast the spells, he started it, and everyone was glad he had, but unhappy they didn't get their say; he'd compromised, he told every witch and wizard what he planned, and that he would only control power until the ministry was set up, then they could vote for him, or the other candidates who would be standing. That man was minister until he died a century later, but he became the symbol to live by for anyone who followed. There were still countries who seemed pretty lawless, Transylvania for example, but it was the legendary vampires who required Wizards help to create their haven.

She ordered a iced tea and awaited Prudence to arrive. It didn't take long, and they drank their beverages while they continued their talk. They got on like old friends, and Lilith was happy to have a distraction from what she'd arrived to do.

Prudence was surprised to hear that Lilith's Aunt was Salome Goodwin-Pope. "I knew her. Tutored me on my household spells. Salome was a godsend, without her I'd still be living off my parents."

After Prudence had gone back to her store, Lilith decided it was about time to go home. She stopped off in the pub masking the entrance to the shopping boulevard. The barkeep smiled at her, and was happy to serve her, his son kept looking over to her, trying to catch her eye.

Once she'd managed to slip her new supply of booze into her handbag, that meant all thirteen bottles of various wines, spirits, and whiskeys; plus two half bottles of Dragon's Breath, the wizard equivalent to vodka, at Horntail strength, the muggle version would be Russian Standard; she scribbled her mobile number onto a serviette that she had been given. The barkeep's son wandered over to say hello, but noticed that she was leaving.

"Do you know how to use a telephone?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered in a well duh kind of way.

"As you can guess, European, we're not all as integrated as the Americans." She smiled, "This is my mobile number, call me sometime." she leant up against the bar and kissed him. Before escaping back into the muggle world.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing which in any way shape or form resembles the Covenant or the works of JK Rowling

**Daughter of Ipswich**

It was the party at the Dells that night. Caleb and the other sons were going, Evelyn and her Coven had decided that they would send Lilith meet the guys at the Party, but they had to find a way of getting her there, so gave up. All of her things had already been moved into the halls, and she was rooming with some girl named Kira Snider.

Meanwhile Reid had heard that there were some new girls attending Spencer, and that one was supposed to be rooming with Kate, and the other with Kira Snider. He felt a little sorry for the latter girl, but could only hope that she was enough of a bitch to spite Kira; he thought about going to see the new girl but he was already late, his stupid mother had had him running late errands.

Lilith slept that night in the dorms. She went unnoticed by Kira or Kira's bed mate. A carefully placed disillusionment charm, and a few others made it look as if her stuff was there but she was MIA. Her ears were forced to listen to the sound of shoddy love making; the noises made by Kira were forced, and whoever was trying to fuck her, was crap, and defiantly only thrusting his cock into her for his own benefit. Sleep was finally granted when the boy left. Though she swore she could hear Kira helping herself in the powder room.

While everyone else seemed to be busy in Ipswich getting the last of their stuff together for school, Lilith used her time to go over the books she'd bought in Salem. After searching through every one she'd picked up in 'Wit Beyond Measure' and found nothing, she was about to give up, when she remembered about Uncle Charlie. The man who owed the Potions store.

She dug through all of her bags, flinging her clothing purchases across her bed as she went. At the bottom of her bag from 'Prue's Pleasures' lay the book. She thought about putting her clothes away, but decreed that she'd only be getting them out again later to go to Nicky's with the rest of the student bunch.

It was three in the afternoon when she placed the book down having gotten only through to where the Book of Damnation supposedly began. It seemed that there was the book for the boys which jut told them how to control their powers, and recorded anything that happened between the families; but there was a second branch of magic, one with Lilith belonged, which had the Book of Salvation. Lilith had her Aunt's copy which was covered in notes and translations. She thought about reading more then realised she might as well get ready for the night.

She pulled off the clothes she'd been wearing, and slipped into the simple red lingerie that she'd bought, throwing a mini black bustle skirt upon her bottom half, and digging through her closet to find her sleeveless shirt made of black silk.

Snapping her fingers the clothes still littering her bed flew into their respective places, and her side of the room looked tidy. She threw herself back on her pillows, and pulled her Aunt's book towards her. Thinking that she might as well learn a bit more.

Aaron stumbled backward through the door with Kira attached to his lips, not five minutes later. Lilith swiped her phone and keys from her bedside table, and while holding her page, skipped out of the room. It seemed that once again Aaron was after release, and Kira was the vessel.

Lilith sat beneath a tree outside of the dorms. She continued reading the book and found out stuff that she realised the boys would never know.

It was said that the Book of Damnation was created to not only instruct the Sons of Ipswich on what their powers were, but to keep their story from them. Their power is not a blessing but a curse. In the beginning the five founding fathers of the Ipswich Colony, each betrayed the same witch; each betrayal happened before their journey to the New World began.

Each finding that there was something that they wanted that their wives could not bring, they turned to a lowly woman, whom had previously been widowed. They promised her the world, only to each turn their backs on her. She knew truthfully what they were doing, and like many toyed with their hearts. Much like the first set, who fled to the lands of French and English colonies, she placed a curse upon them.

The first families died out quickly because their sons were all filled with greed and gluttony. Only one sought the lessons which the deaths of his brothers would teach. He found the witch, and knowing that he couldn't apologise enough for what their grandfather's did, he did what his grandfather promised. He took the witch as his wife, and sacrificed himself for it; for he was the man whom had widowed her. In thanks for his kind ways, she sent his son out into the world a strong man, cleansed his blood of any curse or impurity, and set him high in the world in which she belonged.

The men going to the New World had no cares to her feelings and did not think her a witch. She placed her curse upon them too. But with her heart already broken, and her son banished from her side, the curse took her life. It was said that her spirit parted in five ways, four heading to the corners of the earth, and the fifth burying its self into the green grasses of the English plains. These five parts would one day become the essence of the souls of others, and would be the saviour of the Sons; but not before the Sons forgot what it was that they needed Salvation from.

Lilith snapped the book shut. 'Of course,' she thought to herself, 'the Witches of Salem.' She didn't need to stay still for long, she jumped to her feet and ran to her Audi. She'd be at the Danver's mansion in a jiffy. She placed the keys in the ignition, when she realised that Caleb would be there, and the witches didn't want to reveal their secret.

Flipping open her phone, she called Evelyn.

"Hello, Mrs Danvers speaking."

"Hey, it's Lily. I need to speak with the Coven."

"I'll call a meeting, head to the Garwin house. It's on the East road."

"Thank you." And Mrs Danvers clicked the phone shut.

Caleb felt like he was missing something when he dropped his mother off at Reid's home. But he headed on into Ipswich to get the medicine for his father anyway. Everything seemed so different now, and things were changing way to quickly for his liking but it was something that he would just have to deal with.

Priscilla Simms was running around looking for her wand when her son arrived home. He wandered into the kitchen and was tucking into whatever leftovers were in the fridge when she screamed, 'Ah ha, I've got you now!'. He wondered what the hell was going on so wandered into the Library where he had heard his mother scream from, and saw her stood there with a book open in her arms.

"What have you found?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, just the book I've been searching months for." she answered. "I'm heading to Cassandra's, could you lock up on your way out?"

Reid was kicking around outside of the dorms waiting for Baby-boy to get back, cause there was no way in hell he was taking his car to Nicky's. And Pogue was somewhere finishing off the mechanics on with his bike. The guys were all heading to Nicky's for a last night out before school began.

The Coven had gathered, and each had argued over the origins of the story, and whether it held true. Evelyn and Cassandra were the only two who held some hope in the story. Priscilla and Alexis (Parry) were holding the Legend up as nothing but lies; hoping that the way to save their sons lay in teaching them to live without their powers.

"See you all were the chances to save your husbands, but none of you could see past the blind faith, or the useless hoping." Lilith spoke calmly while the rest continued fighting. It shut them up though. "My Father was never meant to be saved, his line is illegitimate, and was born of betrayal. However had the original Putnam line continued, then we all would have had very different places to be in life."

She watched as they fell into arguments again. "I'm not going to save something that's not worth the work. My Aunt gave up on her brother for that reason exactly, are your Sons worth my time?"

"Do whatever you can to save my baby." Priscilla finally whispered, "He's the youngest, and I don't think I'll survive if he heads the same way his father is going."

"Caleb's my life. I can't see him die too." Evelyn had always stood alongside Salome, and was now standing beside the next generation.

"It's not jut me who would be hurt if Pogue passes. He's sensible, but I don't think he'd manage to be so after his ascension." Alexis turned to Lilith, "I won't say I agree with the methods, but I'll offer credit where it's due, if it works."

"I want my son to live. And I trust you. So I'm leaving it to you to decide. I believe it is only the treat of death which is making him wary of using the Power." Cassandra explained, "I don't want to see him die, but I don't want a tyrant as a son."

Once the meeting had been fully disbanded, Lilith decided that she might as well go and join the rest of the student body at Nicky's. The lovely little bar which was often frequented by Spencer students. It didn't take long for her to hit the main road and be well on her way. She looked at her clothes and realised that she looked decent for the bar, so didn't bother with any magic.

There were chattering teenagers, and friends gathering throughout the bar. Lilith walked in unnoticed, she stepped up to the bar, and requested a cola. She paid for her drink and then had a look around the bar, she saw Caleb and the guys sat at a table with Kate and Sarah. Sarah was the other new girl, and Kate was Pogue's girlfriend. She saw her brother sat with them and decided that it would take an invitation for her to be accepted into that group.

She turned quickly and headed down towards the pool tables. She saw Reid and Tyler playing pool, and using to beat Aaron and his guys. He was glad that this magic wouldn't kill the Sons as quickly as previous generations, they had the strength of her magic mixed in, they'd last a little longer.

Pogue was soon by the tables, and each made a bet on the sweet girl who was leaning over the bar, it didn't take much to realise what they were betting on, and once Pogue won, the revelation that the girl wasn't so sweet also came to light.

Reid and Tyler stayed around the table, and Aaron was about to set up another game, when Lilith decided that she would take a wonder in that direction, and Aaron saw her.

"Hey precious, come to see the real men did we?" Aaron licked his lips and moved his hand towards her breast.

"Well my dear, if what I've heard is anything to go by, you need help, to make you skills man enough." She whispered in his ear, stepping back and raising her voice to normal level to finish "I'm too much woman for you, and you sure aren't a man."

"We'll how about I show you?"

"Challenge you to a game of billiards. If I win you work on your man skills. If you win, well what do you want?" She stopped placing the balls in their places, to turn and ask him.

"You. Bare, and on the hood of my car."

She turned and finished setting up the table. "I hope you enjoy losing to a woman." She took the cue from Tyler. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get it back." Before turning to Aaron, "Who breaks?"

"You can. I hope you know how to play." He smirked, "Women don't normally play pool."

"Sweet cheeks, it's been a long time since I played, but it's like sex, one you get it right, you never forget how to do it." She blew him a kiss before breaking the balls.

Lilith cleared the table, deliberately missing two shots, to give Aaron a chance, but wiped him off the table, effectively watching his manhood flop even more, and seeing his man card being checked in. She handed the cue back to Tyler, "I hope you know where to get your lessons. Kira's suffered enough. If you're going to burst into my dorm with her, please make it worth my effort to leave. Oh and stop being a man skank, you'd think with the amount of practice you get, you'd be half decent. I got back to my dorm last night, and found I couldn't stand to be the corridor never mind the room, Kira's fake moans of delight, and your wimpy pleasure, I found a hotel room for the night. The couple in Salem knew what they were doing."

Reid and Tyler burst out laughing. "If you want to win back some masculinity, give them a game. Winning to another male, is quite the confidence boost."

She sat upon the stool beside Tyler, and sipped on her Cola. Aaron gave her a filthy look, "What? I only want to know how you American's play. The French are so much better."

Reid and Tyler beat Aaron even worse than Lilith had, then Aaron bet that Reid couldn't make a combo shot, and he did so Aaron sparked a fight. The guys took it outside, and Caleb and Pogue followed, but one of Aaron's cronies pulled Lilith with them.

"It was her!" Aaron accused, "You both have something funny with you. But it's her!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lilith hot back, only to have two of the followers hold her down so she couldn't punch Aaron.

"You, I can't stand the sight of you. You think you're all that because you're one of the Sons. But you're nothing but a half mast man!" Aaron shoved Reid, while Tyler just stood back. He turned on Lilith, "But you, Death's Bride from birth it seems. The woman who'd rather play with the devils than submit to her man. You don't know me, yet think me nothing. Salem? Why Salem? Ipswich is closer! You witch!" He spat in her face, and the boys gathered around her, beating her up, but making it look oh so innocent.

Nicky arrived on the scene, and they dragged Lilith with them around to the front of the bar, but ditching her once they were out of the sight of the Sons. Making sure that her bruises would show in the morning, if she survived until the morning.

Lilith began to wake up, and shook her stupor from her head. Checking who was around she quickly healed her wounds, and performed a freshening charm, getting rid of any of the gunk and spit that had been left behind by Aaron and his dickheads. She walked towards the back of the bar and found Caleb throwing Reid around.

As Reid turned to head into the bar, he caught sight of her and stopped. "How much did you see?" He asked.

"Enough."

The rest turned and dived upon her. "You saw nothing okay."

"Hey I know what I saw, and believe me, I know what it is." She smirked, "It's killing you isn't it. Or at least it will." She winked and apparated to the driver's seat of her Audi. She was out of the parking lot before the guys could finish their thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing which in any way shape or form resembles the Covenant or the works of JK Rowling

**Daughter of Ipswich**

She was late down to breakfast because Kira had slept in, and was late anyway. It didn't matter to Lilith, she munched on croissant with melted butter as she dressed, being careful not to stain the pale silk with grease; there had been too many mornings in Beauxbatons where she had done that. She finished a glass of pumpkin juice as she brushed her hair out, and tied in a ribbon, placing it like an Alice band. With a swish of her wand her breakfast materials were swept away, and her bed made. She placed her hat upon her fiery curls, picked up her school bag and tucked her wand up her sleeve. Today would be a good day.

Walking into the main school building, she skipped over the cafeteria and the late breakfast crowd, and headed to class. Her first class was American literature, and she'd only just managed to find the correct floor when the bell had rung to signal the beginning of class. The correct room was at the other end of the hall, she managed to get through the door just as the professor was finishing the register.

"Ah, you must be Miss Putnam. It's nice of you to join us, but even though you're a new student, I believe that the uniform rule still applies. Mr Collins managed to get that right."

"Provost Higgins gave me a uniform pass until my uniform is delivered." she smiled sweetly, taking the information booklet he was holding out to her, "stick that it your juice box and suck it." and she looked up to find somewhere to sit.

At the very back of the class, on her own in a corner, she held her enchanted fountain pen over her paper and set it to work taking notes. All she had to do was manage to not get chucked out, she'd finished her school, and was only here to get to know her brother; and possibly save him and the other sons from their ultimate demise.

Her pen took down everything that anyone said in the classroom. She paid attention to her page more than the teacher. She was glad that not only was the fountain pen charmed but so was the note book, to take everything it received and sort it into a chronological order of relevance.

She was amongst the first to leave the American literature class, and headed towards Biology. She'd taken two subjects which interested her, American Literature and Psychology; and three subjects that she knew she could pass easily, Biology, Anatomy and an advanced level course which was in medicine, and basically the first year of the degree; all stuff she'd previously studied, of course the wizarding world was far more advanced than the muggle one but that didn't really matter, she just had to dumb things down. And some magical hospitals still used very muggle methods of dealing with ailments.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Simms, and you are?" a rather sweet looking guy asked as she took the open seat next to him.

"Lilith Putnam. Nice to meet you." she held out her hand for him to shake. It seemed he didn't recognise her, well she did look a lot different than she had yesterday. Her makeup was lighter today, and it changed her face a lot more than it would on anyone else, plus she was in her uniform, and looked like a student not a college girl.

"Same. I heard you transferred in. And judging from what you're wearing it was somewhere far different than here." They were still awaiting the arrival of the professor, and the boy was trying to make small talk.

"Marseilles." She answered, "I lived with my aunt, but she's a bit too frail to look after me at the moment, and her daughter forced her to send me else where. I'm bunking here, but my Aunt's Coven sister has guardianship."

Tyler was stopped from asking what she meant by Coven as the Professor arrived. And began the lesson. First thing the Professor picked up on was Miss Lily's uniform, to which she flashed him the uniform pass before he could finish his sentence. She took her hat off though, and placed it at the top of the table.

She used a few charms to hide what her pen was doing, and to make it look like she was taking notes. She answered a few questions, and showed off what she already knew. Only to the annoyance of the professor, who asked, "Are you also doing the advanced level course?"

To which she replied, "In medicine." and she watched as his face dropped, it made her day.

Lilith spent her break in the library hiding from the rain. Silk got wet easily, and took forever to dry, making the person wearing it very cold. Not to mention, it would be difficult to explain why her clothes were still dry if she was seen in the rain. Magic had it's uses, but sometimes it was just too obvious.

Her third period was Psychology. And she really enjoyed it. It was different to find out about muggle theories about how the mind worked. This wasn't an area of medical magic that was often studied, and the few trials which had been done, revealed about the same as hundreds of years worth of thinking had gotten the muggles. But some of the stuff she learned was things that hadn't been covered; Wizards didn't suffer from as many mental illnesses, and if they did it was generally due to traumatic events, making it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder; things like schizophrenia weren't heard of, and the few recorded cases of bipolar wizards had all been muggle-born and untrained.

Tyler caught up with her outside of Psychology, and invited her to join his friends at lunch. It would just be the guys, but it was the invite that Lilith had been waiting for. The moment she walked into the lunch room she realised that the other guys recognised her, maybe Tyler didn't see her much in the dark.

As she took her seat, she sat between Caleb and Reid, she pulled her lunch from her overly small bag. "Shh," she hissed, "I've a stature of secrecy to stick too."

They looked confused. She looked around and saw that no one was listening and Chase was no where in sight. "There's more than one type of magic in this realm. Not just yours and mine, but many more. The ministry, who controls the witches and wizards with my type of magic created a Stature to keep us safe, especially after the witch burnings we suffered greatly. The Stature is universal, but varies slightly in a few countries. You tell anyone I'm a witch, or force me to show my hand, and my wand will be snapped, and my magic stripped from me."

"And you know of us how?" Pogue asked, trying his best to hold in his temper.

"I'm a fully trained a Medi-witch, you are somewhat legend to me. I'm trying to help you, plus my dear friends, I'm a link in your chain. I can't reveal how. But I'm looking for a cure for your aging, because it will help me in the end." Lilith began eating the grapes that she'd conjured.

"Did you beat Aaron honestly last night?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." she answered, "in Beauxbatons I played against other wizards because Billiards is not a woman's game, apparently, and I really didn't like the girls that much. We all cheated, because we were all that good. We would read each others minds, banish balls, move them after the shot was taken. They had been playing with their fathers since they were tall enough to reach the table. I learned from them, and soon it was nothing but who could outsmart the other. It would have been unfair to use magic to win against Aaron, so I played a muggle, non-magic, game. And still managed to wipe the floor with him."

"Is it that much different?" Tyler asked.

She nodded, "I haven't played without magic since I was eleven. It took me till the Christmas of my first year to master the game, then it just became a matter of how good out spells were. It was more spell practice than Billiards."

Reid spoke this time. "Okay, so you basically played a game, which lets just say you'd basically never played before. And bet yourself - he used his fingers as quotation marks - bare and on the hood of his car - he finished with quotes - against him bettering his man skills." he smirked, "I like you."

Caleb and Pogue looked rather shocked. And just as Lilith was going to say something Chase came along. He looked Lilith in the eye and asked "I'm Chase, and you are?"

"The woman who would place a bet of being fucked by Aaron bare on the hood of his car, over him bettering his man skills, in a game which she'd never played before." Reid explained.

"How was Aaron?" Chase asked.

"Better than you probably. He has a lot to learn, but I think he could be decent." Lilith answered, finishing her grapes. "You'd have to ask Kira though. But she'd tell you he was the next Casanova." She paused and looked at Chase, "Do you honestly think I would bet this - she motioned to herself - to some Man Skank? Merlin, I'm glad I'm not relying on you to look after my money. Just to let you know, Aaron is about as skilled as that sausage you're having for lunch."

Chase suddenly found himself unable to eat, and dropped his fork to his plate. "Thanks." he huffed.

"You'll thank me later, especially when you don't die from the crap you're eating. Have a carrot stick." She offered him one from her lunch box.

Lunch was quiet after Chase appeared. Lilith had a free afternoon, so agreed to turn up at the swim meet during last period.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing which in any way shape or form resembles the Covenant or the works of JK Rowling

**Daughter of Ipswich**

Lilith enjoyed her day. She returned to her dorm for lunch, eating a small Caesar Salad, before sorting out that mornings notes. The afternoon was nothing special, and she spent her fourth period in the library looking up everything she could on the Sons of Ipswich. She wanted to know all she could about them, before she began looking properly for a cure for them.

Back in her room, she'd changed from her school uniform, and was about to pull out her Aunt's research when Kira flung the door open, and dragged Aaron through. From what Lilith could see they had a liking for sex in the afternoon. And not wanting to stick around to see their amateur performance of 'love making', she grabbed her parasol, car keys and her Aunt's book.

Not really caring for what the road actually told her to do, she headed for Nicky's, hoping for a little quiet before the rabble arrived. She transfigured her clothes into something a little more urban chic, and was happy to be away from the skank.

She headed to the swim meet, sitting in the stands, high enough to be unnoticed by people, but be seen by the Sons. She watched, and delved into Chase's mind, she saw such dark things in there. She had to jump back out. He turned and looked around but didn't notice her. She was glad that she'd somewhat perfected wandless magic.

She looked though the Book of Salvation and her Aunt's research and notes. It seemed that Salome had been very thorough about her research, and had really planned on saving her brother, and her Sister's husbands. She looked up just as the swimmers were all headed back into the changing rooms, so headed for her car.

Nicky was just opening when she arrived, and was happy to let her in. He served her a coke before he finished opening. And then sat on the other side of the bar, while he waited for the crowds to arrive.

"A witch then." He asked and she looked up from her book.

"What makes you say that?"

He looked her straight in the face, "Have you never noticed you can see your own a mile off." He smiled, "You wouldn't recognise me, I'm only a squib, more muggle than anything, but you. Darlin' you're the prefect mix of magic and something more supernatural."

She was quiet, so he continued, "They won't know. None of these school kids would recognise you. And I bet most witches and wizards would say you were just a half-blood, which is rightly true. But a squib could tell more. There's only one of me round here. As you should know, we're rare, and normally disowned, and sent far away. New England is the centre of American magic, so I'm one of a kind."

Lilith let out a big sigh, "do you still qualify under the secrecy stature?"

Nicky nodded. "Still the son of a wizard."

"What was it like growing up around here?" Lilith asked as she finished her coke.

"Difficult. I'm illegitimate, pure-blood and muggle-born parents. Mother was his mistress. Lived in Boston, till she found out she was carrying me, and moved here. Glad she did. I grew up like any other muggle child, only mother taught me magic on the side. I might be a squib, but I'm pretty darn good at potions. - he cracked a smile - only subject I could actually do. I miss her, but she was everything I had. I found a sweet young witch, when I graduated. She was straight out of the Institute, and I'd just finished college. Studied American Literature, and got a degree. Nicola was top of her class, and sweet as honey. We've been together ever since, and she doesn't mind that I'm a squib. We're getting married in the summer."

"Congratulations." Lilith supplied.

"Thank you." Nicky answered, "We own this place together, she does the accountancy side of things, her mom wanted her to be an accountant when she grew up. She's muggle-born. I worked on getting this place of the ground, while her mom did the books, until Nicola had passed her masters. I think we did well."

"You did great." Lilith smiled. "Would you mind if I asked for a vodka and coke, or am I sticking to the muggle laws?"

"Cause I know who you are." He supplied a vodka and coke, before sitting down again, "So what was it like across the pond?"

"Well I was born in England. My mother was some posh snobby type. And didn't want me. So I went to live with my Aunt. No idea who my father is, only that he was connected to New England somehow. I grew up in Marseilles, and was taught fluent English as well as French, and every summer had elocution lessons with a London tutor to lose my accent when I spoke English. I attended Beauxbatons, and graduated top of my class, with a Medicine Degree as well. Then Aunty got ill, so sent me here. One of her Coven sisters has guardianship, and I'm here looking for my brother."

"Lilith Putnam, as in John Putnam, makes you the Pope kid. Niece of Salome." Nicky spoke, "Nicola spoke of your Aunt like she was a goddess. She left quite the mark on the Institute, and her daughter went to school with Nic. The whole of the wizard community was talking about you when you graduated. Thought you were the eighth wonder of the world. How could I forget. Being really honest your story got more coverage than that Potter boy. He'd be school age now."

"Harry's in his sixth year. I met him once, and he was ever so strange. Kind of 'I'm here to save the world, don't get in my way'. His friends were nice to speak to though. I don't know if you heard, but Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament a few years back."

"We heard. It was a complete scandal. Even though we'd never heard of it before, people were screaming of cheating, and how it was too dangerous, and everything. But we've always been different from Europe." Nicky finished.

It was then that people began piling into the bar, and Nicky got up to begin his job. "Thanks Nicky." She smiled.

The bar was just getting busy when Reid walked in. He seemed like a man on a mission. Lilith was still sat at the end of the bar, her third Vodka and Coke sat in front of her as she poured through her Aunt's book. His eyes scanned the bar as if looking for someone.

Lilith had just finished a chapter on the witch burnings in Salem, and about how her kind had suffered as well as John Putnam. She found where the betrayal for her line began, and how the woman betrayed had exacted her revenge, when the glass that held her drink was snatched from in front of her.

"Vodka?" Reid whispered in her ear, "How did you get Vodka?"

"I'll explain another time." She answered, "Now what do you want?"

"Meeting at the old colony house. I had Tyler drop me off. He went to check your dorm. We'll send him a message and then I'll drive you and your car to the colony house. No point driving under the influence."

She went to protest then thought better of it. She downed the remainder of her drink and picked up her Aunt's book. Handing the keys to Reid she walked outside to her car, nodding to Nicky as she passed.

Reid drove, as Lily searched through the glove compartment for her sober-up potion. She wasn't drunk but she was verging on tipsy, and that wouldn't do when meeting the Sons. When she found it she knocked it back without really thinking; somewhere along the line it had become a very good idea to make sure she had a phial of potion near by at all times.

Even with all her magic she couldn't read in the dark, so was stuck not being able to go on and discover more. They passed the old Putnam barn, and even though it was too dark to see she felt it's presence, the power of history seeping through it. It seemed to buzz in her finger tips.

"You have a decent car." He said.

"It's not mine for long, I'm trading it in for a Baby Aston." she replied, "It's only really my go between car. I was only here to meet my brother, and discover whether I could save him."

"Not trying to sound heartless but save the story for another time, we're here." he turned off the engine and got out.

She felt the house before she saw it, and upon sight the power was too strong and knocked her off her feet. Reid picked her up, making sure she still had her book and carried her inside.

The boys were in the basement, in a ancient room. Reid took his seat around the stone table. There was one seat left around the stone table, and she guessed that this was where a true descendant of the Putnam line was supposed to sit. As Caleb drew the Book of Damnation towards him she felt her Aunts book shake and shiver in her hands.

Lilith transfigured a rock into a sweet kitchen chair, and took a seat, holding on to her book for dear life. Caleb went on reciting information that she already knew. About how Goody Pope had accused John Putnam of coming to her in her dreams as a Succubus, and how she had had her 'husband's' child 10 ten months after his death.

She followed the line, and figured it before Caleb revealed his name. Chase was her brother. As this revelation shot through her system her grasp on the book loosened, and it flew from her hands gliding into the circle and placing itself in the place of the Book of Damnation.

The fire went out. But the book held it's place, hovering before the empty chair. The boys looked and Pogue asked, "What is this?"

"My Aunt's book. Passed down through generations of Wizards, through the family of the Witch your forefathers betrayed." Lilith walked up to the chair, and took the seat, "The Book of Salvation."

As she said it's name, white flames rose where orange had glowed before, and the book threw itself open, landing atop of the table, it's words rushing around the room, filling the conscious minds with it's recorded information. Telling the boys their story, and revealing secrets which had been covered for centuries.

When the pages finished flying in a non-existent wind, the flames dimmed, and Caleb looked to her. "How do you sit there and control the Power?"

"It's complex, and I'm not really sure. But Chase is my brother, and I was born under changing stars." Lilith answered, watching how they didn't get it, "I'll explain it all to you, when I know myself."

It looked as if Tyler was going to ask something when Caleb's phone rang. He spoke few words then told the caller to go back to their room and that he'd meet them there. "It's Kate, Chase put a spell on her... Creation... Spiders"

"What." Pogue stood up as if to leave.

"Relax, don't do anything stupid." Caleb stood up as if to calm him.

"We're talking about Kate." Pogue ran off up the stairs and the circle was broken.

Lilith closed her eyes. "Tell me about the creation spell." She asked.

"We haven't the time." Caleb hissed taking a step.

She snapped her fingers and Caleb found his feet unable to move. "Tell me about the creation spell." She asked again only this time angry. "I can help if you tell me."

"It creates things. He's created Spiders, and commanded them to hurt Kate." He paused as he noticed the circle closing again, "The doctors say she's gone into anaphylactic shock."

"Oh shit." the spell on Caleb lifted, "Go see Sarah. Reid, Tyler, can one of you take me to Salem?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing which in any way shape or form resembles the Covenant or the works of JK Rowling

**Daughter of Ipswich**

She'd told Tyler to find out which hospital Kate was being taken to, and to go and sit with her. Reid still had her car keys, so he just grabbed her book. And she'd told him to meet her at the car.

Lilith met the Caretaker as she climbed the stairs. "I mean no harm, I'm here to help." She walked straight past Gorman and to the old man in the chair. She knelt before him, and looked into his eyes.

"I wish my Aunt hadn't given up on father. Maybe you wouldn't be in this position. Maybe you'd still be the young man who your mind says you are." She placed her hand upon his, "To help with the pain." She mumbled the spell which she had used so many times before upon the Quidditch pitch. "I promise that I'll do everything to save your son."

She stepped back and walked over to the Caretaker, "Keep giving him his medicine but cut the pain killers by half, they are poisoning his system." And with that she disappeared.

Reid had the car running, and Lilith just jumped in. "Salem?" He asked.

"It's there or London. Salem has the shopping district I need tucked away." She smiled, "And we can't go looking like this. Too muggle."

She quickly tinted the windows and started on changing their clothes. She worked on Reid first, she transfigured his skater gear into black pinstripe slacks, a black shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pinstriped waistcoat with and emerald silk back. The trainers he wore which were scuffed to pieces became black, shined to perfection leather loafers. Once the clothes transformation was complete, she pulled off his hat, and threw it in the back seat, "You can take off the gloves when we get there."

For her clothes transformation, she just banished the items she was wearing, leaving her in the simple red underwear, "Eyes on the road Hot Shot!" she cautioned Reid. And she pulled a box out from under her feet. She quickly wriggled into the plain dress, and changed in into a cropped pinstripe bustle skirt and an emerald silk sleeveless shirt.

Lilith had instructed Reid to park outside of the establishment which covered as the entrance to the Wizarding Boulevard. Once inside the foyer, she held out her hand for Reid to take, "It's faster." She apparated them both to the Potions store.

"Charlie!" she shouted running inside. And there he was stood at the counter, looking like he'd come running. "I need your help. A friend's been put under Creation. Not our magic, the Son's magic. My Bloody Brother. I know there's a way to fix it, but I can't use my magic because she's muggle, and oh I'm lost."

The old man pulled her into his embrace, "Is your friend one of the Sons?" he whispered, and Lilith nodded against his chest.

"Son, come here." Lilith heard him shuffle over, "What's your name?"

"Reid Garwin."

"Tell me about how your power works." Charlie asked, and Reid began to explain, Charlie set Lilith down on the stool behind the counter and flitted around the room.

Lilith took the initiative and lit the flame beneath the cauldron on the counter. Charlie handed her ingredients and instructions, and Lilith set about her task. "You might be the brightest witch of the age, but dear Merlin you're not the sharpest tool in the box." Charlie muttered when Reid finished. "The doctors will do everything they can, and we have to make it look like their methods work, because it would be suspicious otherwise. Aguamenti, - water flew from his wand into the cauldron - it will be like water, and you just need to sprinkle a little over your friend, it'll work quickly, but slow enough not to alarm the doctor. And surely if she's as important as I assume, if she scars from your brothers charm, you can quickly fix it."

Together the three of them managed to quickly create the potion that was going to heal Kate. Reid helped as much as he could cutting up the ingredients the were handed to him, while Lilith and Charlie worked their magic.

As they turned to leave, Charlie pulled Lilith into a hug, "Goodbye my beautiful Niece, enjoy your adventures and follow your heart. You are the lucky one."

"Charlie?"

"I'm going to collect my heart from the woman who has kept it safe for so long. If you ever come back it will be Beatrice who holds the fort." He placed a kiss upon her forehead, "go forth and save lives, Miss Lily."

She forced Reid to sit in the passenger seat this time a she took the wheel taking them back to Ipswich. When the car stopped in a parking space at the Hospital Reid looked amazed. "Didn't know you could drift? Did your foot even leave the accelerator?"

She just picked up the bottle that she'd had him carrying, and got out of the car. "Clothes?" He asked.

"I'll change them when we get back to school. We're running out of time." Surprisingly Reid didn't argue and they headed into the hospital to see Kate, only to find Caleb waiting for them.

"Pogue." Lilith whispered, and Caleb nodded, "Do what you have to for Sarah. We'll go see Kate, then check on Pogue, promise." She hugged him because he looked like he needed it.

They got a few funny looks from the doctors and nurses but Lilith brushed them off, and Reid didn't seem to notice. They visited Kate first, and Lily gave Reid her jacket and told him to wait outside.

She began speaking to Kate while she sprinkled the potion over the skin that was exposed to the room. "Hey sweetie, you're going to get better. Sarah's worried sick, and Pogue managed to break a few bones trying to get here to see you. He's going to be fine. I really hope I get to meet you properly when you wake up. I'm Lilith by the way, I've been told you're a great person and you'd be the best girl to get to know at Spencer. I know you've met my brother Chase. He doesn't know he's my brother, and after what he's done I don't want him too. You don't get this many spiders in the dorms, so someone had to have put them there, and we're going to find out who. Don't you worry one bit." she placed a kiss on Kate's head, "rest sweet girl, and let the medicine do it's work. You'll be well before you know it."

Reid took Lily to see Pogue and watched as her face coiled in repulsion as she saw just what her brother was worth. He took her into his arms and carried her from the room, while she muttered 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He didn't really know what to do with her, it was if her soul was hurting not just her conscious in shock.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs outside in the corridor, Reid pulled Lilith into his arms and placed her head upon his chest, holding her close, and trying his best to comfort her. It wasn't long before Lilith's heart rate slowed to normal, and her breathing evened out. Reid thought she was asleep, so placed his head on the wall behind him and proceeded to closed his eyes.

It was in this position that Tyler came upon them. He touched Lilith's shoulder to see if she was awake, and she turned to greet him. "Hello." she mumbled.

"Hey, how's Pogue doing?"

"Alright, he'd be doing better if he wasn't here, I'd have had him pacing with worry over Kate in mere minutes." Lilith smiled, "once the doctor's have said they're both stable we're going home. There's no way I can stay in my dorm tonight. So I was going to find a hotel in Ipswich."

"Crash with Reid and me. I promise to behave, but I can't vouch for him." Tyler smirked.

"Thanks Ty."

Reid and Tyler took Lilith back to the dorms once Pogue was in the clear; the doctors had stated that they wouldn't know for sure about Kate until the morning.

She had fallen asleep in her Audi while Reid drove. When they arrived back at the dorms, Tyler helped him get Lily back to their room; Reid promising to sleep on the floor for the night. However Lilith awoke as they were clambering up the numerous staircases, sending Tyler back to her car, to get the potions kit and ingredients case from the back of the Audi.

Lilith had Reid put her down and help her sneak to her dorm. She silently broke in, making sure that Kira was asleep and didn't have any overnight visitors. Picking up a change of underwear, and the few odd things she needed, plus her parasol, throwing it all into a shopping bag, she headed back out to meet Reid; however stopped when she heard sobbing.

"Lilith is that you?" Kira sounded like a crying child.

Lily handed the bag to Reid, "Take this. I'll be with you when I'm finished here." She closed the door. "What's wrong Kira?"

She threw the covers off and got out of bed stumbling as she went. "He... He... He's a monster." She threw herself into Lilith's arms, "Things didn't go right tonight... He told me about the bet... Asked if I was questioning his manhood... He hurt me Lily... Threatened to come and get me if I... If I told anyone... But you stand up to people... I'm sorry... Sorry for being a bitch... Help me... Please?"

"Get some clothes, and wrap you're pillows in your quilt." Lilith spoke quietly, "We're not staying here tonight." Lilith was happy to have kept her parasol with her.

She folded her duvet cover in half and placed her pillows at one end. Grabbing her patchwork doll from her trunk she threw that in too, and wrapped them up. Twisting the handle of the parasol she pulled out her wand and locked her trunk securely. She then proceeded to shrink her bedding into a palm size wrap, and tucked it into her pocket.

She turned to see Kira surprised. "I'm a witch. My Aunt trained in Salem Witches Institute, and I at Beauxbaton's in Marseilles. I'm like Glinda the Good witch in the Wizard of Oz, I came of age last Halloween, and graduated top of my class last summer, Outstanding NEWT's and a full Medi-witch degree focusing in general healing and trauma."

Kira didn't look as scared now. "I would never hurt anybody who hadn't tried to kill me first." Lilith smiled, "Believe me, it's not worth the prison sentence; I wouldn't make it to the cell, never mind see the light of day again... Anyway off topic. Have you got a change of clothes?" Kira nodded, "Okay, lets sort the duvet out." They worked quickly. And soon Lilith had them both out of the door and heading for Reid and Tyler's floor. They passed Sarah's room, but Lilith realised she wouldn't be in.

"Don't shout. I'm being the good Samaritan. Tyler can you set up my cauldron on the desk, there's instructions, but it's pretty simple. Reid just don't get in the way."

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"My brother, Chase, who doesn't know he's my brother, has been... How do we put it?... Misbehaving?" Lilith answered, "He's put Pogue and Kate in hospital and will probably hurt Sarah to get to Caleb. Do you remember any of the stories about the Sons of Ipswich."

"Descended from the five families, and the eldest son is said to have special powers." Kira answered, "my grandmother's second husband was a wizard. I grew up on strange stories. Until earlier, I'd believed mom when she'd said that they were nothing but fiction."

"Okay, we've got a good base. My line of the Sons is mixed with other magic, my magic. Daddy was a Son, mummy was a happy go lucky witch. I managed to end up being raised by Aunt Salome. And I'm working on a potion to save the Sons from the aging that their powers cause. But I'm going to need to send them to Salem. Take my car, but stop at Nicky's first, tell him I need a bottle of Vodka, tell him Lilith Pope is asking. - she handed Reid a fifty dollar note, and a hand full of gold, silver and bronze coins - if Nicola happens to be on the bar, pay with the coins. She can't deny you alcohol at seventeen, the coins show magic links. You need to bring me the vodka before you head to Salem; strongest they've got."

After the boys had gone she phoned Evelyn, "Tell them tonight. Gather them as soon as possible. They need to know. Especially if we have to fight Chase." and she hung up.

Kira was sat on Tyler's bed wrapped in her own quilt cuddling her pillows. "How are you feeling?" Lilith asked.

"Awful. You said you're a medi-witch. I'm guessing you're like a doctor." Lilith nodded, "If I show you, can you fix them?"

"I'll try."

Lilith checked Kira over for injuries, healing minor ones with her wand, and making a mental note of others. All in all Aaron had done a pretty good job of roughing up Kira, these injuries wouldn't go away over night there'd be lasting effects, but those would be more mental and hurdles that Kira would have to jump herself.

"Did he just hit you or was there anything else? I'm not trying to pry, I just need to know what healing potions you'll need."

She lowered her voice till it was barely a whistle on the wind, "he raped me, if that's what you're looking for. And no I'm not pressing charges his father has too much influence."

Lilith dove into her potions kit, pulling out two crystal phials, one with an emerald stopper and another one with ruby. "Drink both." she handed them to Kira, as well as a bottle of Butter-beer. "And this will take the taste away."

Kira was nicely healed by the time the boys arrived back with the Vodka. However they were unable to run any of her errands to Salem until they had visited their mothers, something important had come up. Lilith knew what it was, she just hoped they accepted it easily.

Opening the bottle she poured it into the cauldron, swirled it around, and set fire to it. Kira looked questioningly at it, "Cleaning it. My cleaning spells are useless, so I managed to come up with an easy solution."

It wasn't long before Kira was asleep. Lilith pulled out her Aunt's book and flicked it open, "ego expiscor Ipswich Salvation," she murmured.

The pages of the book flipped open and landed open in the middle where there was an envelope tucked into the pages. Opening it she found her Aunt's handwriting.

If you're reading this I take it you are my darling Lilith.

It is you who is meant to save them. I watched how my friends fell in love and just learned to live around it, I saw my brother abuse what he was given.

The day you were born the stars were changing. They aligned the moment you took your first breath, you were meant for great things, even if only a few will ever know.

I trust you to make the right decision. The recipe is on another page. Be aware, this is blood magic, not as dark as your teachers taught you. It's the same promises which bound the Covenant, that binds my Coven.

I love you like my own daughter,

Aunty Sally.

Lily looked at the page. It was a potion with the base of the average healing potion. There were a few ingredients which she would have to get in Salem, and some which she knew would be hidden somewhere in Ipswich. The blood was easy to come by; one drop per person from each person, and that had to include her, she needed to end the curse for her line too, and her brother didn't matter, he'd die soon enough.

She thought about sending an owl to one of the Coven to see if they had the ingredients that were needed, but after some thought she felt it was a bit too much of a risk. Lilith was pondering about what to do when Kira started waking up. She looked too out of it to really care about what was going on. It was then that Tyler got back.

"Reid took your car. Said he'd bring it back." He smiled, "Feeling better Kira?"

She nodded her head and pulled her covers around her, and trying to go back to sleep. "Ty, does Reid have a car here?" Lilith asked

Tyler replied, "here's the keys. Look for an Aston."

It wasn't long before Lilith was out of the door. She made sure Kira felt safe with Tyler, and made sure that Tyler knew he had to do whatever he had to, to keep Kira happy. She was breaking every speed limit to get to Salem as quickly as possible; the potion needed to be ready for when Pogue got home, and it took a solid week to bubble and brew.

She managed to sneak through the bar without being seen by the barkeep or his son, because she really had no time to deal with the son and his adorations. She rather throw herself into bed with Reid and however hot he may be that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't what Reid would call his 'type'.

Dragging herself down the dark street she found a twenty-four hour apothecary. She was glad to have made that discovery. She only hoped that there would be enough change in her pocket for everything she needed. Instead of looking around she just headed straight for the desk.

The clerk looked happy to see someone. He pulled her around the shop picking up everything she needed. The only thing he didn't have was the African Diamond. He was a bit worried about that bit. "Don't worry, I have that sorted." she reassured him.

When she got back to the boys room, she found Tyler and Reid asleep on Reid's bed, and Kira asleep on Tyler's. Lilith did her best to keep her potion making quiet. All the bubbling and mixing could be done as the day dawned, it just had to simmer for a whole day before being left to brew, like tea really. The blood was to be added before consumption.

She made up the base of healing potion and allowed that to boil while she prepared the other ingredients. She took the African diamond from her charm bracelet; maybe this was why her Aunt had been so picky about her learning which diamonds were which, and making sure that she never lost any.

She crushed the charm and added slowly like pixie dust. Mixing the potion to the instructions. She'd leave it in the safe hands of Nicky while she helped Caleb defeat Chase. Reid and Tyler were beginning to rouse from their short sleep as Lilith was finishing up. They helped her clean up some of the potion ingredients, and the bits and pieces that weren't needed anymore; before getting ready for school.

Lilith had already decided that they would let Kira sleep and if she felt like school, she could go and join her classes, other than that they would just skip out all day. It was about eleven and Lilith was munching on a fruit salad while checking on the potion, when Kira finally stirred. It wasn't like Lilith minded being quiet all morning, she knew that magic remedies had side effects on muggles, they acted like rather strong sedatives; so really she was amazed that Kira was getting up at eleven, she must have had some really terrible shit for her body to deal with and cleanse.

Nicky was happy to look after the simmering cauldron. He had Nicola put it in the office, and promised that he'd make sure to take it off the heat when the bar closed. Lilith thanked him profusely before wishing him well.

Caleb was going head to head with Chase tonight and he wasn't the happiest bunny. The four of the boys felt betrayed, but only Caleb had acted up about it. Tyler and Pogue understood that their mothers had wanted to try and give their sons the chance at a normal life, and help them control the cursed power, and not have to deal with extra added on top. Reid didn't really care, he knew his mom had done what she thought was best for him, even though it hurt. After speaking with Lilith, he was happy that he had his powers, they didn't have as many limitations as hers. It seemed that Caleb had real mummy troubles, because he hated that his mother had lectured him throughout his few years about how his father promised all the things that Caleb was promising yet still fell to the curse; and now he found out that his mother had been lying to both him and his father throughout their lives; there was serious unresolved conflict there.

The night had arrived, Reid and Tyler were to take Sarah to the dance and make sure that she was safe there, while Lilith was going to go along with Caleb, only Caleb didn't know about that bit. Lilith had left instructions with Kira in the event of her disappearance.

"You're really gonna do this then?" Reid said, as he drove her car to the Danvers mansion.

"Yes... I'm living up to destiny." Lilith replied.

Reid was quiet for a little bit. It was only then that Lily noticed that Reid was driving at the speed limit. "Just so you know. I'm gonna miss you if you don't come back." He said, keeping his eyes to the road.

"I'll miss me too!" She said playfully, a smile on her lips, "Honestly, I think it'd miss you too Mr Garwin."

They didn't talk much for the rest of the ride, and just headed to the Danvers place. Lilith had the stuff she needed in the back of the car, and Reid was already dressed for the Fall-fest dance. He and Tyler would be escorting Sarah and Kira to the dance.

Kira seemed to have changed a lot in so very few days but Lilith put her faith in her. Kira wasn't a good actress and was the kind of person who would be bitchy and full of gossip. She was living off the belief that Aaron loved her. Now however she'd seen the truth, and was embracing a life that she'd only dreamed of. And Tyler seemed to be helping a lot. He might not have noticed himself, but Lily did; she watched as he purposely made sure that Kira was alright, and checked if she needed anything. Lily thought it was real darn cute, and she realised that none of them had to lie around her, she could take the truth, she'd been told it as a child in her step-grandfather's fairytales.

Upon arrival at the Danvers mansion the young men were shown into the lounge, where their mothers were waiting with light refreshments, and encouraging words. Tyler and Reid had a minor argument with Caleb over them going to help him take down Chase; however Caleb beat their argument down, stating that Kira and Sarah needed guards at the dance. Lilith arrived downstairs first, she'd be helping Caleb so was in no need for all the fancy dresses, however had found a short black duelling dress; she'd bought it from the London selection in Madame Malkin's. A pretty little Victorian Ladies top hat was attached atop of her pinned back curls. Her high tops were plain black, and her socks were black with white lace and bows adorning the top seams, coming to just below the knee. By her side stood the patchwork doll that she had taken with her too Reid and Tyler's room; only this time it was smiling and blinking, seeing Evelyn it waved.

"You kept her." Evelyn stated, upon recognition of the doll, the orange, red and yellow patches looked beautiful in the firelight.

Lilith nodded, "Amber comes with me everywhere." she stated.

Everyone chatted quietly for a short time, until Kira and Sarah descended the stairs. After they had both received their compliments Evelyn had hushed words with the two of them before everyone prepared for the plan to be put into action.

Tyler fired up the Hummer, and helped Kira into the back seats, while Caleb said goodbye to Sarah, and Reid hugged Lilith, who placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be fine Skater-boy."

Lilith hid out in the barn awaiting Caleb's arrival. Chase turned up first, with Sarah in some form of trance. Placing more spells on her he took a seat and waited. As soon as Caleb arrived and the arguing began, and Caleb's attempting at fighting back; Lilith took her chance and freed Sarah from all the spells she could.

"Take her to the Sisters. And then go to the dance and tell Reid where Sarah is. Be careful not to be seen at the dance." Lilith whispered to Amber. Seeing the two disappear quickly.

As Caleb ascended Chase seemed distracted so Lilith stepped out of the shadows, knocking a floating lantern on her way. She was behind Chase and fired a spell at him. He was flung to the floor.

"Lilith?" he asked in disbelief looking around.

"That's right my Brother." she spoke, "dear boy, what have you done to yourself?"

He threw an energy ball at her, she caught in, multiplied in and flung it at Chase. Who did the same. So Lilith dodged it, throwing her own spell at him, Jelly Legs. Chase hit the deck. Caleb stepped in to help. They managed to finish him off, to the point of him begging for mercy.

"The only mercy we can offer is a quick death." Lilith answered.

"Caleb, you couldn't kill me." He pleaded.

"You threatened Sarah, so I think I can."

Chase Collins' ashes floated away with the water, as the Sons poured him into the river. Hopefully there would be no more. Lilith had finished the potion, and each who required it had added a drop of their blood to each shot glass, before picking one. The four men and Lilith all knocked them back quickly; each spluttering at the taste.

Energy ripped through them, and the blood magic destroyed the curse that had haunted them, but strengthened their brotherly bond. Lilith had only just enough time to say thank you and goodbye to every one of them, before the energy stole her away. It was her Aunt who had explained it.

"She was born with a purpose. Only ever a shell for another soul. In saving you she sacrificed herself. Your blood sewed the five pieces of soul back together. If you look tonight, the stars will once again shine brighter. One day you may see her again, but it's unlikely she'll remember you. Maybe you'll cross again in another life."

So it was today the Sons, their wives and their mothers, stood to watch as the fifth Son was given a send off. Sarah had become Mrs Danvers, Kate was now Mrs Parry, and Kira was newly made Mrs Simms. The only one left unmatched was Reid, his heart belonged to a Woman who many would have still called a girl, she was too far away for him to reach but he felt her in the place his heart should beat.

They had kept the ashes in a carefully warded jar, just as Salome had stated. Now a decade later, and none of the Sons aged past their years, it was time to let go and move on. As the ashes fell from the jar into the river water, they watched. They saw the maddened boy they had once called friend disappear.

But Reid heard a whisper on the wind. She's coming, just wait a little longer. Reid just hoped he hadn't been imagining things. Maybe just maybe the Spirit of Chase had done something good for someone other than himself.


End file.
